


[Podfic] Keeping Crows

by greedy_dancer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Crows, Developing Relationship, Download Available, M/M, Metaphors, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Castillon02's story, read aloud (1:15:21).If it was some kind of weird religious thing, it was for a god Geralt had never heard of. Probably it was just a weird Jaskier thing. Crows, of all creatures! Corpse eaters. Grain stealers. No one liked crows. But Jaskier was voluntarily traveling with a Witcher; maybe he just had poor taste.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 24
Kudos: 81





	[Podfic] Keeping Crows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keeping Crows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656887) by [Castillon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02). 



> **Podfic-specific content warning - if you haven't read the story or if it's not fresh in your mind:**
> 
> There is one remark by Geralt joking that Jaskier's distractedness is due to a "congenital defect" at 07:50 and starting at 28:50, one sentence which features a graphic description of carrion crows eating human remains on a battlefield. 
> 
> This stuff can hit harder/different while listening than while reading, so I'd rather let you know ahead of time <3

  


### Details

    * **Length:** 1:15:21
    * **File size:** 55Mo



### Downloads/streaming

      * **MP3:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/2zLyIcB)
      * **Audiobook:** [Click here](https://bit.ly/2YdmXoQ)



### Additional credits

      * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
      * **Hosted by:** Paraka



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for having Blanket Permission to podfic her works!


End file.
